Christmas Eve Night
by Kateheatherr
Summary: It's early Christmas morning and last night events are a little blurry. He could have sworn he hadn't approached her. AU, based around GOB. I own nothing, but all characters and myself belong to J.K. Rowling.


Hey guys this is my first fanfiction in a very, very long time, so long I had to make a new account as I can't gain access to my original one.  
I hope you guys enjoy this work in progress Dramione fic.  
As stated in summary, I own nothing but J.K Rowling owns the characters as well as my heart.

It was an early on Christmas morning when he awoke to a unfamiliar room and he soon realised that he was here with the girl he thought he had purposely not approached the night before, however it seemingly obviously they had done more than approach each other.

 _The night before_  
He couldn't take his eyes off her, the way she walked with that outstanding confidence. He'd never seen her glow this way before and he had definitely never looked at her this way before either. This was different, it made him feel somewhat uncomfortable inside, he tried to think of an insult, not even something that had to be said out loud, just something to put his stomach at ease but the feeling was too strong for his mind to deny the beauty he saw in front of him.  
He started to realise that all these years hating her because she was born into a different type of family was crazy, that this magical women walking through the newly transform Great Hall was nothing but an equal, if not, superior being.  
He noticed how the blue dress she wore fitted her small body perfectly at every curve and how the loose curls shaped her already angelic face. He looked around pleading with his heart to find someone else who gave him this feeling, anyone else who even made him feel half of what he was feeling right now, but his gaze landed straight back to her, his pleading had failed.  
But it wasn't him she was looking at, why would she? They were practically enemies, 4 years of bullying tends to end in these kind of results, but he would do anything for her to look at him right now, the way he was looking at her.

The hall filled with music as she began to dance with her date. What was so special about Victor Krum anyway? How had this guy who had only been in the castle for two weeks seen what he himself had been so blind to all these years? He'd hoped to catch her eye while standing at the edge of the dance floor, waiting for the moment he would have no choice but to dance with his now regrettable date, Pansy. But the she was too invested in the seemingly charming man dancing with her, throwing her head back laughing when Krum had whispered something in her ear.  
Had he have not been surrounded by some many students and teachers his jealously may have overcome him in that very moment, and yet he still had no idea where these feelings had come from tonight. He grabbed Pansy's hand the moment that other students had started to move onto the dance floor, trying everything and anything to get her out of sight and out of mind. Yet as they moved around the dancefloor he couldn't help but catch glimpses of her sweetly flushed face, this had led to him standing on Pansy's foot more than once earning him several punches to the arm and a death glare that the Dark Lord himself would cower from.  
As the night progressed on, he saw her bid farewell to her date and giddily waltz over to the sullen looking Weasel and Potter sat in the corner of the room.  
He watched how the Weasel had a face like a slapped arse and had obviously been annoyed for the same reasons he himself had been all night. He mentally punished himself for making any comparison between himself and the Weasel and this is when he noticed them leaving together and his stomach dropped. He managed to get within hearing distance and the feeling soon left him when he realised that they were arguing.  
Ron was huffed and told her that Krum was only using her and that he was too old for her, she seemed absolutely heartbroken to hear that this was his opinion, she had retaliated with how he should have had more courage to ask her first, rather than a last resort, she was rather emotional when Potter had showed up and was ordered to go to bed and take the Weasel with him. And there he saw her fall to the floor in a heap of exhaustion and emotion, so he decided not to approach her as he knew that would only make her worse given their circumstances.

 _Present day  
_  
And now here he was, with her brown messy hair sprawled across his chest and their bodies twisted amongst the sheet. He had thought about trying to escape but if he tried he might wake her and the barrage of questions and accusations would be never ending, so instead he laid still, enjoying the quiet and basking in the moment as her breath hit his chest with every rise and fall of her own. He didn't even begin to wonder where they were or who's bed they were wrapped up in, he just allowed his eyes to slowly close again and allowed the warm embrace to help drift him back to sleep.

Let me know what you guys think, again it's just something I'm playing about with but I had many ideas of where I can take this, so I'm looking forward to some reviews.

Much love :)


End file.
